kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The KB All-Stars VR Experience
The KB All-Stars VR Experience is a fan fiction action crossover comedy film inspired by Ready Player One. The film will introduce some KB characters to the world of virtual reality (VR). Plot It is the year 2945, and much of planet Earth in the KB multiverse was destroyed in a nuclear space war waged between the Federation of Planets and an evil, nuclear warfare-based alien organization called the Intergalactic Imperium (a spoof of the Galactic Empire from Star Wars). The Imperium seeks to annex the Solar System after intending to destroy its capital, planet Earth, and its inhabitants. To escape the carnage of the war, the Earthlings of the KB multiverse are forced to enter a VR chamber and digitize themselves into the virtual reality world of the VRX (Virtual Reality Experience) inside a special supercomputer, where they can be safe from the Imperium’s attacks. The VRX contains three Golden Easter Eggs that contain a secret power to release the Earthlings back to the real world. However, the Imperium also seeks the annexation of the VRX, and its director, Director Krex (a parody of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story villain Orson Krennic) amassed a nuclear strike force, known as Force 666 (due to having a logo similar to the mark of the Antichrist in the [https://omen.fandom.com/wiki/The_Omen_(2006) 2006 remake of The Omen]), to hunt down the supercomputer and the Golden Easter Eggs in the VRX. The first of the Golden Easter Eggs is found in the Realm of Kaiju, where kaiju characters from the Kaiju University and the Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe reside in during the war. The egg is kept safe in a heavily-guarded location in a digitized version of Mission City from the KB Godzilla universe. King Kong, a tech-savvy gorilla, is the mayor of the digitized Skull Island in the Realm of Kaiju. He gangs up with Chomp Maximus, and they later befriend Joan, the ruler of the French zone of the Human Realm in the VRX. Kong decides to study the VRX’s library to learn about the location of the Golden Easter Eggs in hopes of finding a way to end the ongoing nuclear war that has been ravaging his planet. Kong and his team go to the secret chamber where the Golden Easter Egg is located, teaming up with Transformer Realm mayor Sentinel Prime and Mind Field leader Joy in the process. They gain the first Golden Easter Egg after leveling the Mission City racing circuit, defeating its bosses (a Vastatosaurus rex, a Skullcrawler and Mecha-Gorilla) and discovering the egg in the middle of a maze inside a haunted mansion. Outside, Force 666, led by a bounty hunter named Sam Wesselton, had already reached the supercomputer after being dropped to Earth from the Imperium’s planet-destroying nuclear superweapon, the Imperium Star (a parody of the Death Star). After killing a number of Earthlings in a nuclear strike, they enter the VRX through a seemingly faulty VR chamber. Sam discloses the location of the supercomputer to Krex, who responds by having the Imperium Star destroy it from space, completely reducing the last safe place on Earth into a radioactive wasteland and creating an opening for the Imperium’s forces to enter. Several Earthlings were killed in the attack, but the remaining Earthlings, including Kong and his team, are able to escape into a huge starship, the HMS Christopher Columbus. The gang returns to the VRX library, where they discuss with the curators about the location of the second Golden Easter Egg: inside a simulation zone in the Human Realm. By surviving a Resident Evil Retribution-styled zombie simulator, Kong’s team gains the second Golden Easter Egg after defeating Jason Voorhees, the boss of the simulator. The team discovers that the last egg is in a very tall, evil-looking skyscraper called the Evil Tower in the Dark Realm, the refuge for the KB multiverse’s villains. Sam discovers Kong’s hideout and critically injures Joan by shooting her leg. Meanwhile, the rest of Kong’s team discovers that the Imperium had already started to invade the VRX, by converting the Evil Tower into their new headquarters and erecting a field to block access into the skyscraper, which is now heavily guarded by Force 666. Kong sends a message to all Earthlings about the Imperium’s invasion, and convinces many to join their side to fight against the Imperium and Force 666. In the battle, the Imperium deploy their battle mech, the Mecha-Gomora, which battles Metroplex, Gipsy Danger, MOGUERA and three Evangelions. With Joy, Sentinel and Chomp leading the army of Earthlings, Joan, having fully recovered, is able to use the distraction to weaken the field and allow Kong access inside the Evil Tower. Kong finds that several Force 666 soldiers have found a secret room heavily armed with booby traps. Kong recognizes the room to have been containing the last Golden Easter Egg, but even successfully reaching it causes the soldier to be completely erased from existence by a laser grid. With Kong now alone in the secret room, Krex desperately decides to digitize the Imperium Star into the VRX and use its planet-destroying nuclear laser to wipe out all the Earthlings in VRX. However, Kong opens a gate in the secret room, where he finds the last Golden Easter Egg. He brings the three Golden Easter Eggs together, forming a light-based weapon which the gorilla eventually uses to destroy the Imperium Star. Krex, Sam, the rest of Force 666 and the entire Imperium army are erased from existence by the power of the Golden Easter Eggs combined with the destruction of the Imperium Star. Kong then uses the power of the eggs to return the Earthlings to the real world. Kong and his team discover that when they are brought to the real world, the Golden Easter Eggs contain the information and resources needed to rebuild the Earth. With the Imperium defeated, victory celebrations ensue in a reviving planet Earth on August 9, 2945. Cast * King Kong * Joy * Chomp Maximus * Sentinel Prime * Ruler Joan * Director Krex, the tyrannical director of the Intergalactic Imperium. * Sam Wesselton, a shapeshifting bounty hunter who works for the Intergalactic Imperium as the leader of Force 666. * Jason Voorhees * The cast of Kaiju University * Mecha-Gomora, one of the Imperium’s mechs. * Mecha Gorilla * Evangelion Unit 01 * Evangelion Unit 04 * Metroplex * MOGUERA II * Several Transformers * Decepticon Seeker Squadron Evil Tower cameos * Megatron * Deathfacer * Lunatyx Trivia * The film is inspired by Ready Player One. * The Intergalactic Imperium is a rip-off of the Galactic Empire from Star Wars, and its director, Krex, is based on Director Orson Krennic. Their battle station is called the Imperium Star, a parody of the Death Star. * The Intergalactic Imperium’s nuclear strike force, Force 666, is based on the number of the beast. Its logo is similar to the 666 birthmark from the 2006 remake of The Omen. * The Evil Tower's design is based on the tower of Barad-Dur from The Lord of the Rings. * The film is infamous for cramming a lot of elements from other KB fan fiction franchises. Among the elements seen at VRX in the film are: ** Dinosaurs and creatures from Jurassic Park, Dinosaur King and Dino Island series. ** Creatures from King Kong ''(2005) and ''Kong: Skull Island. ** Random Ultras, Jaegers and Kaijus from the Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe. ** Eva’s car from the KK Undead series. ** Mari’s motorcycle from Evangelion and the Transformers: Ghost in the Machine. ** The Mach 7 car from KB Disaster Movie. ** A statue of Michiru Kaioh. ** A large sculpture of Godzilla. * The film contains several terms based on virtual reality, most of it being said or mentioned by Kong. ** Latency ** Verisimilitude ** Illusionism ** Surrealism ** Simulacra ** Synthetic realism ** Remediation ** Virtuality continuum ** Augmented Virtuality ** Tele-presence ** Meta-verse Category:Films Category:2018 films Category:Crossovers Category:The KB All-Stars VR Experience Category:Films set in the 30th Century